ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 4: A Slithery Problem
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Alpha and Curtis continued their fight with the Nemean Lion, only to discover that the source of their problems was underneath Curtis' school. Now "Hey Alpha.",said Curtis, lying on his back in his local park. "Yes?", replied Alpha. "You know how you said the source of all our problems was that dark crystal under my school..." "What about it?" "Well, I saw the news yesterday, and noticed that there was monsters appearing all over the world, and yet..." "Woah kid! I didn't say anything about the source only affecting Canada, and..." "I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager!" "Whatever...Anyways, it could be possible that the crystal's magnetic field is covering the entire Earth, awakening pretty much every monster..." "I hear an 'or' coming..." "...Or, it could be that the crystal is running under the entire Earth, and what we saw was just merely 1% of the entire thing..." "I give up on life..." "I said the exact same thing when I tried to stop Vermilion from going to Earth through a Demon Gate..." "A say what, who now?" "I'll tell you later..." "So, if the crystals cover the entire bottom layer of the Earth...does that mean that scientists have been wrong this whole time?" "Pretty much, but that could have something to do with the now a lord Vermilion..." "Who is that, and why do you keep mentioning his name?" "He's an old foe that I do not wish to meet again..." "But what does he have to do with the whole crystals situation?" "He plays a big part, believe me..." "Why?" "Because he lives among them..." "Such plot twist..." "Agreed..." "But Alpha..." "What?" "Is it normal that I'm hearing "Helps!" from the school yard?", he asked. "Yes, I think so.", answered Alpha, suddenly he paused, "Wait what?". "So here's where you've been hearing those "Helps!" right?", asked Alpha in front of a cave right outside the school yard. "Yep, I'm 100% sure that it is.", said Curtis as he nodded, "And I think I just say glowing yellow eyes in there...Wait WTF, yellow eyes?". Just as he was saying that, something slammed him in the chest, sending him flying towards the inside of the school yard, knocking him into unconsciousness. "Owwwwww", yelled Curtis as he jumped out of a bed, "Huh? What happened?" "Oh nothing really, we found you with a broken rib in the school yard, nothing wrong.", answered Phillip. "And why would I have a broken rib?" "I dunno, the doctors' said something about something heavy and traveling fast must have hit you square in the chest..." "And they suspect it is?" "A car!" "And how fast would it have been traveling?" "40 kilometres per hour maybe?" "Oh thanks...?" "Don't mention it...anyways sleep tight?", Phillip slowly walked away and closed the door behind him. "Hey Alpha, did you do something?", asked Curtis when he was sure that Phil was gone. "Yeah, I used my telekinesis to cushion the impact and the fall, but not all of it though.", said Alpha calmly. "But I still need to find the source of those voices, especially now that I know that a monster is behind this." "So let's do this Alpha.", he transformed, but was dumbfounded when he realized that he was still human-sized , "The hell happened?" "Well obviously you didn't think that someone my size would fit through that entrance, right?, Alpha face-palmed, and flew into the cave, once. "Oh right.", he also facepalmed, once the cave was large enough, he changed sizes back to Alpha's original size, "There, I feel more comfortable like this." Alpha eye-rolled," Oh please, that's not even your normal size, it's mine!". Just then, they heard a 'Shhhhhhhhhhh' sound coming from behind them. "Please don't tell me that our monster is a giant snake.", said Curtis with a frown. "Well, apparently it is.", suddenly something began wrapping around his leg, throwing him off-balance. "Woah, someone's playing dir- owwwwwww", the black snake threw him against one of the cave's wall and bit his arm. "Let go!", yelled Curtis as he began whipping the snake's body against the spiky floor,"Wait a second, is that The Python, the snake that was killed by Apollo?", the snake tried to bite him again, but this time, Alpha took control of his body and uppercut-ted the snake. "Focus!" "Fine...", he tried upper-cutting the reptile, but it dodged to the side and slammed its tail onto his chest, sending him flying to a stalagmite. He turned around last second and used the stalagmite to stop his impact, and he pushed against it, destroying it, but also propulsing him to Python, it again, tried to tail-whip them, but he was expecting that. He fired an arrow, pinning the reptile's tail to a wall. It looked at him with pure rage and hatred, but he simply threw a hook and knocked a fang out. "The power of gravity!", he kept the snake pinned to the wall, and jumped in the air, the snake knew at that instant that, this is the end. "Gravity Cannon!" A mass of purple energy gathered around Python, suddenly feeling as if 100 fire trucks was on it, the weight continued to augment, until it was as flat as a sheet of paper, but that wasn't enough, rocks and minerals went on top of it, compacting it until it became a fossil in just a matter of minutes, Alpha collapsed from exhaustion and turned back into his human host. He stumbled a few times, until he found a stalagmite to lean on, that was until he found the person was yelling 'Help' this whole time, he recognized her, and she recognized him. "Hey, I know her from my class. I wonder what's she's doing here?" "It's obvious that Python kidnapped her duh.", Alpha eye-rolled. "Does that mean she possesses the power of prophecy? Since last time Python attacked, he attacked the Oracle of Delphi." "Greek mythology again...We should read more of that to study our monster's weaknesses!" "Yeah, but I still prefer reading those Rick Riordan novels, or maybe Joseph Delaney..." "I don't care! Let's just get her back to the school pharmacy!" "But I still haven't finished my 'Books-to-Read-for-the-Summer' yet!" "In this cave? Yeah good luck with that..." "Fine...I'll leave..." "So hey Althea. Feeling better?", asked Curtis to the girl who was revealed to be named Althea. "Yes, thank you.", she said. "That's good, but I'll let you rest."\ "Wait, I have something that I have to say to you.", he turned around, "I knew you would rescue me from that snake even though you were a giant." Curtis was shocked, "How did you know my secret?" "I had visions..." she said before trailing off, going back to sleep. "You suck at keeping secrets.", said Alpha with a frown. "We couldn't have kept it long from her anyways.", Curtis said looking at the sunset, "What she said, confirmed my suspicions that she possesses the power of prophecy." "So? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Yeah...It gives us an edge, for now we can partially find out about what's coming next." "I was going to say that she knows when we're going to have lunch, but that's good enough..." "Why would I care about lunch?" "Because it's currently 3 p.m. and lunchtime already ended 2 hours ago..." "Ah well, I guess it's okay for me to miss school this time..." "That's until the school nurse finds you..." "Without any wounds? Yeah, she'll freak out..." "Anyways, so, do you wanna have lunch somewhere else other then school?" "Sure..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes